rpggenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
The "Ghost" Navigator
The Navigator or The Ghost is the YT-2400 starship owned by Gravik Kardo. Artificial Intelligence(AI) Modified Artificial Intellegence System (AIS) that is programmed for many functions including advanced speech protocals, tracking, damage assessment, statistical information, and historical databases. One priority for the AI is to upload locations for smuggling runs. The A.I is more like what Boba Fett had. A connection to his ship. Biography The Ghost is an ebony Corellian YT-2400 freighter converted for smuggling duty. The ship features the trademark saucer-shaped hull of the YT series, but is a more modern YT-2400 (as opposed to the older YT-1300s, such as the ‘’Millennium Falcon’’). This newer ship is like most Corellian designs: fast, tough, and endlessly modifiable. The rounded hull area is devoted to cargo holds (Which is where Gravik keeps his weapons, speeder and other stuff) and ship’s systems. In practice, much of the interior hull space is taken up by modified engines, power generators, weapons systems, and all the other illegal goodies any self-respecting smuggling ship needs. A second escape pod, as well as the air lock, is located on the far side of the cargo compartment, directly opposite the bracing arms. Gravik has owned several of these ships, each of them getting better and better. The ship is heavily modified to fit Gravik's smuggling and personal needs. Gravik has relied on this ship to save his life countless times. It’s not uncommon for smugglers and other spacers to get emotionally attached to their vessels, and Gravik is no exception. He sometimes been heard saying, "I owe the Ghost the best… she’s brought me home when any other ship would have scattered me across space." Weaponry Hidden Merr-Sonn Z-6 "Chaingun" repeater blasters under the cockpit, ion cannon, & concussion missiles, and seismic charges. The ship also has a set of highly illegal dual lasar cannons mounted on the top All of these are likely to get the ship impounded by the Federal Republic, but thanks to an Anti-Personel Security System nobody except Gravik and whoever he accepts aboard can touch the ship without getting fried, blasted, or Disentegrated. He has also expanded the overall interior of the ship big enough to comfortably fit his personal Speeder (Not a swoop).The interior of the ship consists of the speederbike, weapons locker, Hyperdrive, engines, backup hyperdrive etc. Gravik, being a typical smuggler, decided to take advantage of the YT-2400’s adaptability. His first step was to replace the engine with three stolen KonGar KG Defender military-grade ion engines. A modified SoroSuub Griffyn/Y2TG hyperdrive gives the Ghost a Class 0.60 hyperspace speed rating--a lot faster than most military vessels, which are either Class One or Class Two. Powerful shield generators and a highly illegal sensor stealth system make the Ghost a perfect smuggling ship. A pair of heavy Dymek double laser cannons, personally modified by Gravik for greater range, are dorsal- and ventral- mounted on standard Corellian 1 D servo turrets. They normally are manned but can be controlled via the targeting computer in the cockpit, although accuracy is then significantly reduced. Two forward-firing concussion-missile launchers are mounted on the cockpit tube and have a magazine of three missiles each. Service Gravik has owned several of these ships, each of them getting better and better after getting blow to pieces, stolen, impounded or just plain useless. The A.I. of the ship also has a connection with Gravik’s mind. It was said a chip was implanted in his head/mind so he could “communicate” with his ship, which relays him important strategic advantages and situation updates. Should the Ghost be destroyed in any event, the A.I. downloads and backs up it's information and sentience into the chip in his mind as a fail-safe (much like IG-88 ).